


【囧疼】拍照🚗

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 补6月24号发的那篇囧疼车





	【囧疼】拍照🚗

【囧疼】🚗 ————————————

“滴——咔嚓”

“嗯？”

站在窗前看报表的徐英浩听见身后传来相机的声音

“没事…”李永钦懒懒地靠在墙角，冲他晃了晃手上的相机

李永钦身上的那件衣服是早些时候两个人一块儿买的，同一个款式一人一件。 徐英浩眯起眼睛 李永钦身上这件绝对不是他自己的，毕竟两个人的体格差异摆在那里，徐英浩的衣服套在李永钦身上显得又大又空，而李永钦仿佛故意的一样口子也没扣好，从领口出露出不少白皙的肌肤

然而他本人却丝毫没有意识到这一点，仍旧捧着相机摆弄，给自己照一张，再给窗外的景色来一张

徐英浩舔了舔嘴唇，把报表放在一边

报表哪儿有李永钦好看

“给我看看？”

徐英浩解开衬衫领口的扣子，凑近了去看刚才李永钦拍的照片

李永钦觉得姿势不太舒服，扭开扭曲最后在徐英浩怀里找了个地儿，像是徐英浩怀里揣了只猫

徐英浩的心思并不在相机上，他让ten翻给他看，自己的手则悄悄地顺着怀里人的腰线一点点摸上去

李永钦也不傻，早就知道徐英浩是打着看照片的旗子来弄他，就乖乖地任由他摸，任由他把自己的扣子解了，任由他的舌头在自己嘴里作乱

徐英浩见状，把他手里的相机放到一边，翻身把李永钦压在了身下

“嗯…哼……Johnny……”

“tenny……乖，放松一点……”

床上的两个人早就脱得干干净净，徐英浩一只手给李永钦扩张，一只手在他身上四处点火

“Johnny………唔……哈……”

李永钦整个人瘫在床上，觉得自己像砧板上的鱼肉，被人翻过来覆过去地倒腾。唯一的差别大概是鱼肉不会出声儿而他的呻吟肆无忌惮地在房间里传开

徐英浩扩张得差不多了，抓着ten的膝窝把他的两条腿举起来，对着一张一合的后穴捅了进去。ten的呻吟声一下子拔高，双手在空中胡乱挥舞着，被徐英浩抓住，十指相扣。

“Johnny……Johnny……嗯……慢…慢一点儿…唔嗯………”李永钦的腿缠着徐英浩的腰，身体浮现出些许红色，像是害羞了一样，和李永钦毫无顾忌的呻吟完全相反

徐英浩爱死他这个模样了，低头含住他胸前的一粒乳头，又舔又吸，李永钦实在受不了胸前的酥痒，自己挺起胸往他面前送，一边被徐英浩玩弄着，另一边自己伸手捏捏按按。

可是自己玩儿哪有徐英浩给的那么刺激。李永钦哼哼唧唧的把徐英浩的手附在自己的胸口，示意他玩玩儿另一边的乳头。徐英浩会意，顺着他的心意把已经挺翘乳头按了下去，再加上身下不停地刺激，李永钦的眼泪突然就流了出来

徐英浩凑过去舔掉他的眼泪，从额头亲到嘴唇，再在锁骨上轻轻咬出几个不会久留的印子，抓着李永钦的腰射了进去

第二天，李永钦总算是穿上了自己的那件衣服。

徐英浩拍了张赖床不肯起的李永钦，又拍了张镜子里西装革履的自己，再一转头，靠着墙角玩儿手机的李永钦也被记录了下来，接着相机就又回到李永钦手里了

“你转过去，站到窗户前，对，就那儿！”

李永钦指挥着他往窗口站，对着取景框看了半天，按下快门

“哎呀，我拍的真好;-)”


End file.
